


10 o'Clock

by Bad_Romance



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Camboy Izaya, Idk what to tag it's just porn about porn, Little!Izaya, M/M, Vibrators, mastrubation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Romance/pseuds/Bad_Romance
Summary: Every Saturday night Shizuo turns down spending time with his friends to indulge in his favorite, secret guilty pleasure. Tuning into the Livestream of a completely adorable camboy who goes by the username Chrome.*Some links to great art for this in the end notes*





	

Dishes are done.

Clothes are out of the laundry and folded away.

He’s called his brother today.

Bills are… well, as much as he can afford to pay them.

He’s brushed his teeth, showered, pissed, washed his hands.

And it’s nine-forty-five on a Saturday night. Almost time.

Shizuo is long past trying to appear as though he’s not eager to himself. He knows he plans his Saturday nights around this guilty pleasure. Hell, he turned down going to the bar with Tom _again_ for this. It’s almost ten o’clock and Shizuo’s online waiting. The waiting is the worst. It makes him feel like such a pervert. Like some lonely loser. The door to his bedroom is shut and the lights are off even though he lives alone, like a horny teen sneaking around his parents. He really should stop this. He should just call Tom and tell him he’s going to the bar, after all, maybe get some pretty girl’s number-

Then the stream starts.

The graceful curve of a pale neck and thin shoulders make up the entirety of the screen for a moment while the camera is adjusted, the sharp Adam's apple and protruding collar bone cast harsh shadows on unblemished skin while the lighting adjusts, and Shizuo immediately forgets about the bar and the hypothetical woman. The man on the other side of the screen sits down and, finally, the camera focuses on warm eyes framed by thick, black lashes. The chat on the side of the screen explodes and Shizuo’s entire mouth is blown dry by the flutter of those lashes.  

His heart races with excitement. _Hi, Chrome._ He thinks to himself as if typing it in the chat would give his secret away. Not that it matters, his greeting would be lost in the thousands of others flying by.

Chrome waves at the camera, peering at the audience from behind a yellow teddy bear with a shy smile crinkling his eyes. Tonight, he’s wearing pink socks pulled halfway up to his shins and tiny black shorts over his narrow legs and although the shirt is obscured by the teddy bear Shizuo is willing to bet it’s the black one with the grainy graphic of aliens on it. Chrome wears that a lot and Shizuo likes to think it’s his favorite pair of pajamas.

Chrome reads the chat for a bit, his eyes moving rapidly as he takes in the thousands of messages Shizuo knows he can’t keep up with, but Chrome’s a fast reader. Probably smart. A mix of derogatory, complementary, and conversational messages flood the chat as usual and Chrome responds to any he feels like.

 _How was your day?_ Shizuo wants to ask. Thankfully, someone else did it for him.

“My day was so long and stressful… but that’s okay. It’s nice to be home in my PJs and relax with all of you. It always makes me feel good...” Chrome flutters his lashes and leans forward whispering and tilting his chin down just a bit so his eyes widen as he looks up at the camera.

Shizuo knows that Chrome is a real person, and is probably playing that up a bit for the audience. He does do this for money, after all. But when he fidgets on that soft, cream comforter, pouts, and whines: “I wish I didn’t have to go out and do big boy work and stuff all the time…” Shizuo still gets hard.

The chat is ablaze with strangers offering to be Chrome’s ‘daddy,’ but Chrome doesn’t respond to any of it.

Shizuo doesn’t really see himself as much of a daddy type, so even if he could bring himself to type in the chat, he wouldn’t offer that. Shizuo loves how cute and soft-spoken Chrome is, how the background has stuffed animals and the how the whole show is a blend of sweetness and Chrome’s soft-spoken personality, but he’s not really into being called ‘daddy’ or ‘master.’ Shizuo would rather just be with someone as soft and quiet as Chrome.

“It’s a little embarrassing but… I got something new and special to play with in the mail today.” Chrome mumbles into the bear, just loud enough for the microphones to pick up and be audible to Shizuo’s focused ears. Chrome hugs the bear tighter and blushes as people in the chat show their enthusiasm and try to convince him to bring it out and Shizuo thinks that must be real. No one can fake a blush, right?

Chrome bends down out of frame for a moment to grab whatever the thing is from his floor and the anticipation is killing Shizuo. The last time Chrome brought out something new it had been a pink, elastic cock ring. Chrome’s cute, little cock had gotten so red and desperate for release, it’s probably one of Shizuo’s favorite streams. He still thinks of how Chrome looked that night when he jerks off outside of Chrome’s stream time.

This time, Chrome brings out a clear rabbit vibrator. Shizuo’s dick jumps in his boxers.

The chat lights up again, a mix of excitement because it’s a vibrator designed for women and disappointment at the toy’s size. Shizuo doesn’t think the size of the vibrator is anything to scoff at. Sure, it’s not huge or anything and… Well, he certainly wouldn’t mind seeing Chrome taking something bigger. His cock, for example. But the vibrator is certainly of average-size at least and the size isn’t supposed to be the pleasure of this kind of toy. Most importantly, Chrome picked it out. Sweet, shy little Chrome once again browsed the internet and bought himself something that he thinks will make him feel good. Shizuo can picture him biting those plump lips and hugging one of the many pastel toys for comfort as he browses, blushing and adorable. As long as it makes Chrome’s face fall slack-jawed in pleasure, Shizuo knows he’s going to enjoy the stream.

Chrome leans forward again to read the chat and laughs nervously, blushing deeper at some of the comments.

“Oh, I don’t think I’m ready to take something that big yet!”

Shizuo’s eyes dart to the chat so he can see what was suggested, but the message is already lost and Shizuo doesn’t want to miss anything by scrolling up to read it.

“I mean… maybe not _never_ but it would take a lot of working up to. But you would be there for me through it, right?”

Chrome’s words make Shizuo’s imagination flare up. Images of Chrome under Shizuo, squirming under three… four fingers, lube dripping out of his ass… a blushing, teary-eyed mess while he stutters out that he’s ready for more, that he wants to be filled more-

“Haha! ‘Chrome is like Google, he’ll do anything’? You guys think too much of me, really, I just like to keep an open mind.”

Chrome removes the teddy bear from his lap, gives it a little kiss and says to it “Don’t worry, Shitsuo, you won’t be lonely, I’ll put you with your friends.” before nestling it safely between a pink bunny and a white unicorn. He turns back to the camera, settling on his knees with the vibrator in his hands.

“Ah, starting is always a little awkward. I just get embarrassed so easily… I know it’s silly, I do these shows all the time but I still get worried it won’t be good enough.”

_Oh, course you’ll be good enough, you’re the best there is. Don’t worry, Chrome, I always get nervous too._

“Thank you all for being so sweet.” Chrome smiles softly, his lashes fluttering again. “Ah… should I take my shirt off?”

_Yes._

Chrome pulls the loose shirt up and over his head, gradually revealing more and more creamy skin that makes Shizuo’s mouth water with the desire to lick up every inch of it.

_Touch your-_

“Touch my nipples? Ah, you guys are so mean, always wanting to go right for my sensitive spots…”

Chrome has a lot of sensitive spots. Or at least, he acts like he does. Shizuo knows all of them.

Chrome’s long fingers brush over his nipples as he moves his hands down his chest - first his pinkies, then his ring fingers, all the way to his thumbs where he pinches then between his pointer fingers and thumbs. Chrome’s back arches so his chest is pushed out towards the camera as he tugs on them.

“Aahh!” He moans, giving them a bit of a twist before letting them go to show the viewers how they’ve reddened from a petal pink. He cups his flat chest and rubs over the slightly swollen nubs, soothing then and giving them more gentle friction. Shizuo tries to imagine what they might feel like under his fingertips and adjusts himself in his sweatpants. Chrome mimics him by shifting, rubbing his thighs together a bit as his shorts begin to tent.

“Mmmm, that feels good… you always know what turns me on…”

He plays with his nipples a bit longer, the chat pouring out words of encouragement. Telling Chrome how much they love his little tits, some suggesting he get nipple clamps or a bra, some saying they want to buy him nipple clamps and bras. Shizuo wants to lick them and suck lasting bruises into the skin. Pretty soon, Chrome is wiggling out of his shorts to reveal…

White, lacy panties.

“Oh! Ah, I totally forgot I was wearing those!” Chrome blushes and tries to cover himself with the minuscule shorts in his hands. Shizuo seriously doubts Chrome actually forgot about something like that but… maybe? It doesn’t really matter because the peak of lace behind Chrome’s bashful hiding is seriously turning Shizuo on.

Shizuo’s fingers twitch towards the keyboard and he almost joins the thousands of others that are telling Chrome to let them see the panties.

“N-no, it’s so embarrassing…” Chrome protests weakly before letting the shorts drop to the side, clearly not that opposed to showing the thousands tuning in.

Shizuo bites his lip and groans at the sight. Chrome sitting on his bed, legs parted just enough to give Shizuo a view of those white, lacy panties that barely cover even Chrome’s little erection. The panties bulge out and the thin material is tinted by the skin underneath. Chrome’s right-hand drifts down his body to rub his thigh, kneading what little fat there is on it while he plays with his nipples with his left hand. Shizuo is fully hard in seconds. Nothing gets Shizuo hard as quickly as Chrome.

Chrome’s legs fall further apart and he cups his own erection, making those little, cute moans that almost have Shizuo grabbing his own dick to relieve the pressure. But he doesn’t. Shizuo never starts jerking off until the main event, he never likes to cum until Chrome does.

Chrome rubs at the bulge and Shizuo thinks he sees someone in the chat call it a clit out of the corner of his eye, but it doesn’t matter because a little bit of precum just stained those panties and Shizuo wants to put it in his mouth.

“Aahh… ahhh, don’t m-make fun of me… I’m j-just really sensitive tonight.”

_You’re sensitive all the time._

Thankfully, Shizuo never has to wait long to cum once the main event starts, but Chrome always likes to drag the foreplay out. Probably because he cums so quickly. Shizuo can never get enough of how sensitive Chrome is. He wonders how fast he could have Chrome falling to pieces in his hands, how many times he could make Chrome cum before he became an over-sensitive mess.

Judging by how soon Chrome lets go of his twitching erection to fully reveal wet panties that cling to every little curve and bump in his cock, Shizuo guesses that it wouldn’t take long.

Chrome grabs a bottle of lube from his bedside table, sending shy glances to the camera every so often from beneath his black bangs.

“Y-you want me to bend over?” Chrome hides his face in embarrassment but does as requested, turning around to bury his face in pillows and stuffed animals and give the camera a full view of his pert ass that’s barely covered by the lacy panties and Shizuo’s really starting to think he’s got an oral fixation because he wants Chrome to sit on his face.

According to the chat, he’s not alone.

Even though Chrome can’t read the chat anymore it’s pretty obvious what everyone wants him to do. Chrome reaches back to grab his ass, squeezing it and spreading his cheeks a bit inside the panties to tease everyone a bit before he pushes his panties halfway down his thighs nice and slow.

 _Aw, fuck!_ Shizuo’s hands fly down to his lap to press down on his aching erection that twitches in his pants at the sight of Chrome’s puckered entrance and small, soft balls dangling between his legs - both shaven clean. It doesn’t matter how many times Shizuo sees it, it always makes him groan softly. Chrome rubs his ass cheeks and spreads them again, making a bit of pre-cum bead at the tip of Shizuo’s cock, and then his hands leave the shot for a moment while he shuffles to pour lube on his fingers.

Shizuo can’t wait, he loves to watch Chrome finger himself.

Chrome’s hands are back in the shot and he pulls his right cheek to the side with one hand, opening himself a bit for the camera, and slips his left pointer finger inside.

Shizuo and Chrome moan in unison.

If Shizuo was focused on the screen before, he’s completely glued to it now. The chat fades out of his field of vision as he leans forward to watch that slender finger slide in and out of that ass smoothly. When Chrome plunges his middle finger in to join the first one, gasping in pleasure, Shizuo decides there’s no harm in freeing his cock.

Shizuo pulls down his boxers just enough to let his cock spring free. It jumps away from his thighs and bounces up towards his abdomen and he’s just  _so hard_ already…

In Shizuo’s defense, he’s had a stressful day too.

He blinks and suddenly Chrome is plunging in a third finger, arching his back and moaning about how good it feels. Shizuo still doesn’t touch his cock until Chrome turns over to look into the camera, eyes drooping under lust and face red up to his ears. Then he’s grabbing himself, squeezing desperately for some relief.

“W-was that good? Ah… I don’t think I can wait anymore…” He pants and grabs the rabbit vibrator and wastes no time in slicking it up - just how eager Shizuo imagines Chrome might be in slicking up his cock.

Now Chrome is lounging against the pillows so Shizuo can see his flushed face with his legs spread wide enough to be lewd, but not so wide that he looks slutty.

Chrome parts his entrance again, shiny with lube, and starts to work the vibrator inside. Once it’s in completely he lets go and moves his hands out of the way so Shizuo has a clear view of it inside his clenching ass. Chrome’s head is tilted back, exposing the unmarked curve of his throat, his Adam's apple bobs when he swallows before those bitten-red lips part to exhale in satisfaction.

“Since this toy is new… it’s almost like it’s a virgin… are any of you virgins?”

Chrome takes hold of the base of the vibrator again and begins to move it, just a bit, a few centimeters in either direction until-

“Aaahhh! That’s it! Mmm, right there…” He cries, shyness slipping away once he finds his prostate.

Shizuo’s cock is pulsing with need in his fist and slowly, he drags it up, groaning as his fingers roll over the head.

_Turn it on._

“Eh? T-turn it on so soon? B-but I’ll c-cum…”

Chrome settles the protrusion of the rabbit vibrator, which would normally stimulate a girl's clit, right under his balls and flicks the switch on the base to turn it on.

The reaction is instantaneous. His back arches off the pillows as he cries out, high and loud from the intense stimulation. His eyes are screwed shut as he adjusts to the pleasure, holding his knees up to his chest to give an unobstructed view.

“Aahh!! Ohhhh, oh that feels amazing… aahh, ahhhh I'm gonna cum! I can't-”

Chromes eyes open and lock onto Shizuo's and before he realizes what he's letting go of his cock in favor of the keyboard.

Chrome blinks a few, times, focusing on the chat.

“D-don't cum? Aahh, you're so mean…”

Shizuo blinks back and looks at the chat to make sure this is really happening. He catches the text just in time to see it disappear, thankful that things are slower because most of the audience's’ hands are occupied.

Sure enough, he sees his username in the chat for the first time followed by two words: _dont cum._

And Chrome responded.

Shizuo's entire face is red as Chrome grips the base of his cock to stop his orgasm and Shizuo's eyes leave the screen just long enough to glance around his dark room nervously.

No one just out of the shadows to shout “AhHa!” and catch him for being a pervert. Everything is just as dark and quiet as it always is.

Shizuo looks back at the screen.

Chrome keeps one hand around the base of his cock and uses the other to fuck himself with the vibrator, getting faster and faster as he becomes more desperate and Shizuo is pumping his cock in time with Chrome.

“Aaaahhhh let me cum, please let me cum! Nnghhh! It feels sssooo good!”

Chrome is begging. He's begging _Shizuo_ for permission to cum and Shizuo completely forgets about the thousands of other viewers. It just him and Chrome right now.

Shizuo has never wanted to cum less in his life and he wishes he had the self-restraint to drag this out, but he just doesn't. He's so close and every needy whimper from Chrome, every teary-eyed hiccup, every desperate plea sends Shizuo hurdling towards the edge. He stops pumping his own leaking cock just in time to type one more command.

 _Cum for me_.

The chat is wild with people all issuing the same command and some more sadistic users demanding he hold it in but Shizuo knows it's his command Chrome was waiting for. It must be because as soon as the message is out amongst the hundreds of others, Chrome lets go.

He's practically sobbing in relief when he plunges the vibrator in, as deep as it can go, and cums all over himself.

His little cock twitches hands-free with each spurt of cum that Shizuo wants to have down his throat and his ass dilates around the toy like it's still greedy for more - for Shizuo's thick cock to fill it up.

It's too much and Shizuo's spilling all over his fingers, little flecks of cum splattering over his boxers as he jerks himself through his orgasm with Chrome’s name hissed between his teeth between labored breaths.

Shizuo's left in the haze of his afterglow, panting and watching Chrome do the same. Chrome switches the vibrator off and slips it out of his puffy, dilating asshole - hugging a huge armful of stuffed toys and pillows for support and cooing about how good he feels.

_Okay… this might be my favorite stream._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_“_ Come on, Shizuo! Just give it a chance!” Shinra whines, tugging on Shizuo's arm. Shizuo, once again, wonders how Celty puts up with this guy.

“For the last time Shinra, no. I don't trust anyone you picked for me, especially if they agreed to a blind date. Blind dates are stupid.”

“Hey, I'm great at finding love! I'm with my soulmate!”

“Sure.” Shizuo scoffs, throwing Shinra off him with a shrug. “Why do you care so much about setting me up with someone anyway?”

“Celty was worried about you being so lonely because she's an angel.” Shinra gushes, holding his blushing face in his hands. Thankfully, he doesn't go on another tangent. “So I decided to play matchmaker and make Celty proud of me. You two are my only friends, so you two are going to have to make it work.”

Shizuo deadpans.

“That's stupid.”

But with enough whining and talking about the possibility of Shizuo being loveless forever, he eventually agrees. Just one date.

And that's why Shizuo is rushing to a cafe on the edge of Ikebukuro on a Saturday afternoon. He's a little late, but only by five minutes.

He opens the door to the unfamiliar cafe, too close to Shinjuku where this guy apparently lives for Shizuo to have ever visited it and scans the room for the corner table with the single guy with black hair.

_Thanks for the description, Shinra. This is Japan._

Shizuo looks to the corner and his heart stops.

_No way… t-that's Chrome!_

Shizuo blinks and rubs his eyes as if he's imagining it, but there's no mistaking it. Chrome is sitting it his blind date’s table looking down at his phone.

Shizuo completely panics and his first instinct is to turn and run.

But he can't. He can’t stand up _Chrome._

_He's even prettier in person. How does Shinra know Chrome? Oh god… does Shinra know?!_

Somehow, Shizuo manages to pick one foot up and put it in front of the other until he's standing over Chrome.

Chrome looks up at him. “Are you the guy I'm supposed to be meeting?” He asks, speech surprisingly informal for it being directed at a stranger.

Shizuo gapes, mouth opening and closing uselesslyy before he can fit his mouth around his name. Chrome just blinks up at him, waiting.

“Um. I- I think so. I'm. I'm S-S-Shizuo.”

_Don't panic. It's not like he knows your a fan. Don't panic._

Except he's already panicking.

Chrome smiles, but it's just a bit sharper than it is during his shows. Maybe he's nervous too.

“Of course, tall and blonde. Just like Shinra said.” He holds his hand out for Shizuo to shake. “I'm Izaya Orihara.” He purrs, the syllables rolling off his tongue like something dangerous.

Shizuo manages to shake Ch- _Izaya’s_ hand and judging by the way the other man pulls away he knows his palm was sweaty. Shizuo can't help that! He's nervous!

Izaya glances him up and down quickly before clearing his throat.

“You can sit down. Unless you were planning on running out already?”

“S-sorry!” Shizuo gasps and quickly sits down on the other side of the table, almost knocking the chair over and bumping the table - jostling Izaya's coffee. “Sorry, this is m-my first time doing something l-like this!”

Izaya is still smiling, but it doesn't look nearly as cute as Chrome’s smile. It looks dry. He props his elbows on the table and rests his chin in his left hand, considering Shizuo with sharp eyes.

“Well, tall and handsome was accurate but Shinra forgot to mention clumsy and completely inarticulate.” He teases the same smile firmly in place.

Shizuo flushes in embarrassment.

“I-I'm not-!”

“I'll be brief with you.” Izaya cuts him off, grin looking crueler by the minute. “I came today to make my piss-poor excuse for a friend look bad in front of his girlfriend. I do not care for relationships. Especially with guys who are probably inexperienced in _many_ areas.”

 _What the_ fuck?!

Shizuo had always figured Chrome had a sort of character for the camera and would probably be a little different in real life but not this different.

" _Hey_ _!_ I only came to get Shinra off my fuckin’ back! I'm not interested in you either!” Shizuo growls, baring his teeth. Izaya's grin just splits wider.

“Hmm, maybe you're a total pushover after all…” He hums leaning forward a bit, fluttering his lashes. _He's not Chrome but… damn he's pretty! Asshole!_

“I'm busy tonight, but I'd be willing to hook up another time.” He reaches across the table to slip a piece of paper into Shizuo's chest pocket. “Just as long as you keep it quiet. Wouldn't want Celty to think Shinra's done something right or she’ll never leave him. And it's not like he’ll ever dump her.”

Izaya's hand lingers in Shizuo's space, he traces a finger up Shizuo's neck to his face while he looks Shizuo up and down again, more slowly this time. Shizuo glares harder and ignores the way it makes his blood pump hotter.

“Fuck you.”

“Only with that attitude.” He winks and gets up to leave. “Now go ahead and tell Celty how terrible her boyfriend is for me.”

He shoots Shizuo one more mischievous glance and turns away, swaying his hips more than necessary as he goes.

That's it. He's telling Celty the date went great and he's _so damn happy._

Shizuo absolutely does not want to hook up with Izaya and he most certainly does not watch Chrome’s stream tonight.

Nope. Not even a little bit of it.

_Prick._

**Author's Note:**

> This was completely inspired by the fic The Show by GlasyaLabolas who made me fall in love you with the idea of Izaya as a camboy.
> 
> Some art hachi+;3c drew for it: https://hachis-sins.tumblr.com/post/159204455328/10oclock
> 
> Some art I drew for it: http://bad-romance-ships.tumblr.com/post/160282992944/a-drawing-for-my-fanfic-10-oclock-as-requested-by


End file.
